There has been continued interest in providing inorganic based dielectrics with good electrical isolation yet possessing excellent thermal conductivity to be applied on substrates made of aluminum and its alloys. Such substrates can act as good heat sinks to take out the heat from the device/dielectrics interface to keep them cool while operating at higher wattage and/or conducting high currents through circuitry laid down on top of these dielectrics coated metal substrates for electronic applications such as substrates for high brightness high power LEDs used in automotive electronics, next generation lighting, television, high power electronics, OLEDs, and solar applications.